


Forever

by Luciasul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciasul/pseuds/Luciasul
Summary: Bokuto's injury is not letting him play volleyball, and when he looks for comfort, the only person that is there is the one that's always there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Forever

It wasn't 'till Bokuto Koutaro entered the gym, that Akaashi Keiji realized how much he had missed him.

Akaashi and the rest of his team were practicing in the Fukurodani gym and the only thing that made them realize that their captain had entered the room, was the small sound of wood against the floor.

'Toc, toc, toc'

Bokuto Koutaro was at the door, a crutch in hand and a splint in his right knee, he walked slow and in complete silence.

"Bokuto!" His coach said as he walked towards him "Are you capable of walking that much? It hasn't been long since the operation..."

"I-I'm fine..." Bokuto answered, his tone was nothing like it used to be.

Akaashi looked down to the ball headed on his hands, and breathed heavily.

He wasn't going to think of that, that would only make things worst. He needed to concentrate in keeping his mind completely blank.

Is your fault...

Keiji shookhis head and moved his head, gazing Bokuto, who was still talking to his coach.

Bokuto had always been someone that called everyone's attention, and Akaashi used to know his exact location whenever he was a few meters away from him. He was that kind of person.

But now, he only looked sad, his stupid smile was gone, and his shiny golden eyes looked off, he hadn't dyed his hair, and it was mostly black.

Bokuto took another step, and Akaashi realized how his face flinched, but he took another step; he kept walking until he had reached the bench, and he sat down.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi mutter, Koutaro forced a smile.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He screamed as loud as he could, calling the attention of the entire team. Most of them had smiles on their faces, it had been a while since they last saw him.

But Akaashi just couldn't smile, not when he knew that Bokuto's smile was a fake one, not when he knew it was his fault, not when...

"Work hard!" Klutaro said while interrupting his train of thought. "You have to work hard for me too, okay?!"

Keiji saw how Konoha smiled and gave his captain a thumbs up, and Bokuto just returned it.

The team returned to practice, but Akaashi couldn't help that his gaze wandered towards Bokuto.

He talked with their managers, and he smiled, but that smile didn't reached his eyes, Keiji squeezed the ball in between his hands.

Dumb, he thought. Is dumb to think about it.

The hours passed by, and Akaashi knew that his tosses had been mediocre, but no one in the Fukurodani team said anything to him, no one wanted to say anything.

When the sky turned dark, most of the time left the school, all of them, except for Akaashi, who was putting away the last ball, he sighed loudly.

He turned around to go and change into his normal uniform, but he stopped himself when he noticed that Bokuto was still sitting in the bench. Akaashi got closer to him, and without saying a word, he sat down next to him.

Both of them stayed in silence, Keiji wasn't sure how to start a conversation with his captain. Sure, they were always together, but most of the time it was Koutaro the one to start conversation.

He looked at Bokuto, and breathed. He wanted to apologize, he needed to apologize.

"Bokuto-san—" he started, before being interrupted .

"—I'm sorry" Koutaro said, Keiji turned his head and saw him, confused. Bokuto had his head low and both of his hands in his left knee, the one that wasn't hurt.

"Y-You're sorry?" Akaashi repeated, Koutaro didn't raised his head, but regardless, he kept talking.

"I've... I've always been a kid, you know?" He continued, he even laughed a little, but he didn't looked at all happy. "I never take things seriously, and I guess that's why I ended this way... I'm sorry I worry you, Akaashi" 

Keiji couldn't believe what he was hearing, Bokuto didn't blame him...

Bokuto blamed himself.

"I'm an idiot..." Koutaro said, Akaashi looked at him with his eyes wide open, he couldn't believe it. "I never should've called for a spike... it was dumb..."

And that...

That was even worst.

Akaashi, with his right hand and without thinking in his actions, slapped his captain.

"Hey!" Bokuto exclaimed confused. "What was that for?!"

"You dumbass!" Akaashi yelled at him, Bokuto opened his eyes wide, it was the first time he ever heard Keiji raise his voice. "You absolute, utterly, incredible dumbass!"

"A-Akashi..." Bokuto started, but was cut of by Akaashi.

"Why the hell do you blame yourself?! It was my fault! I'm the one that tossed that ball to you!" Akaashi continues, Bokuto didn't know what to say, or do. "I should've realized that youwerent ready to receive...! Let alone spike!"

Akaashi couldn't stop yelling, and it wasn't until Koutaro put a hand in his cheek, that he realized that he was crying.

Bokuto's expression was one of comfort. When Akaashi saw his expression, he began to sob, he bit his tongue trying to suppress them; Bokuto was silent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Keiji repeated. "Is my fault, I'm sorry..."

"A... Akaashi..." Koutaro called him. Akaashi raised his head and notice how Bokuto was also at the verge of tears, he felt ashamed.

Why was he crying?

He should be the one comforting Bokuto, not the other way around... Akaashi tried to quickly dry his tears with his jacket.

He didn't want to look at Bokuto, he was way too embarassed... and it was in that moment, when he felt a pair of arms that hugged his head.

And even thought he had just dried his tears, he felt hoe they returned to his eyes, and this time, he wasnt able to supress his sobs.

He felt powerless; he felt that no matter the situation, Bokuto was always the one to cheer him on.

And when Akaashi felt a few tears in the backside of his neck, he realized how wrong he had been.

This shouldn't be a surprise to Keiji, but for a moment he seemed to have forgotten that Bokuto Koutaro wasn't a robot programmed to be an optimist, he was a human, and he had reached his limit.

Akaashi bit his lip, forbidding himself from making another sound, and he took a deep breath, determined to calm down.

Keiji raised his head, and looked straight at Bokuto. His captain immediately covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hide his tears, but Akaashi took his wrists and set them aside.

Koutaro looked straight at him, surprised. A few tears rolled out his eyes, and Keiji Keiji couldn't think of a way to dry them.

He hesitated for a moment, but he brought his face closer to his, and as he kissed his tears, as gently as he could; Bokuto blushed lightly, but didn't say anything.

Akaashi continued to kiss his face as Koutaro sobbed, after a few seconds, Keiji separated his head from his and stood up, and he started to walk away.

Bokuto didn't react for a few seconds, but he quickly grabbed his crutch determined to catch up to Akaashi.

"A... Akaashi!" He called after him, but Keiji didn't turned around. Bokuto walked as fast as he could. With each step he took he grunted silently, he could almost feel his right knee breaking apart, but he didnt stop.

He, however, lose balance and fell down facing the floor, Akaashi stopped for a moment, but he almost immediately continued.

Bokuto could feel tears forming in his eyes.

He was being left behind...

Akaashi was leaving him behind.

"C-Come back!" He begged, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, with his forehead almost touching the ground. "D-Don't leave me, Akaashi, please!"

Bokuto started hitting the gym's floor with his fists, and started sobbing loudly, he tried to move foward using just his arms, but was in vain, he moved just a few centimeters.

"Akaashi... please..." he murmured with his eyes closed and tears falling into the ground.

"Bokuto-san" said a voice, Koutaro looked up, and there he was.

Akaashi was smiling softly, and he had a ball in his hand, Bokuto couldn't understand.

"We are going to practice." Akaashi said.

"P-Practice? H-How—?" Bokuto started, but Keiji interrupted him when he took his arm and rest it in his shoulders.

Akaashi walked slowly, and Bokuto walked beside him, limping slightly.

Keiji helped Bokuto sit down in the bench they had been before, and he remained standing up in front of him.

Akaashi tossed the ball to Bokuto, and Bokuto returned the ball to Akaashi.

Neither of them said anything, words weren't needed. The only sound was the ball touching their fingers.

Bokuto started to smile, and his tears looked like they would dissapear, but in that instant, a stabbing pain ran through his body, and everything started from his right knee.

Koutaro let the ball fall into the ground, and he started hitting his wounded knee, Akaashi rushed to take both of his hands to avoid him getting his injury worst.

"Please!" Koutaro screamed while looking at his knee, million of tears falling in it. "Let me play, just for a while, but let me play! Please...!"

Bokuto's frustration manifested in a loud scream, and Akaashi took Koutaro's hands and joined them with his forehead.

"B-Bokuto-san.." Akaashi called, but Bokuto didn't seemed to hear anything.

Akaashi was speechless, it was the first time he ever saw Bokuto looking that way, and he wondered if all of this time, his captain had suffered alone.

Bokuto was the kind of guy who loved attention, that's why thinking that he had been suffering alone on purpose broke his heart.

"Bokuto-san" he tried again, without succeeding. Akaashi took a deep breath. "Koutaro..."

His words seemed like they had finally reached Bokuto, he let go of his hands, and wrapped his face in between his hands.

He leaned towards Bokuto and touched his forehead with his own, his captain didn't say anything, but at least he looked like he had calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry..." Akaashi apologised while closing both of his eyes. "I'm really sorry I caused you trouble, I really am..."

Bokuto widened his eyes and slowly moved his hands to his right knee.

"It's not your fault, Akashi" he said, Akaashi gently shook his head.

"It is," he insisted. "Is my fault, and please, just please, accept my apology..."

"No, I won't, it's not your fa..."

"Koutaro" he said opening his eyes and looking straight into him, Bokuto blushed. "Please, just accept my apologies.

Koutaro gulped at hiw serious Akaashi looked, and feeling a little overwhelmed, he gently nodded.

"O-Okay..." he said. "B-But I can't accept a complete apology!"

Akaashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"M-Maybe I can accept a 70% of an apology... No, that's way to much... Uh... A 50% of your apology? Yeah, that's fine... I accept a 50% of your apologies...

Keiji stayed quiet for a few seconds, but a soft smile appeared in his face, which quickly turned into a laught.

For a moment, he had forgotten he was talking to Bokuto Koutaro, his idiotic captain.

But the one he wouldn't change ror anything in the world.

"Okay, okay... a 50% its fine" he said while laughing softly, Bokuto smiled. Akaashi put his hand in Bokuto's injury. "The pain isn't going to last forever... The injury will leave."

Koutaro lowered his gaze and looked at his knee.

"I... I know..." he responded. "I know, but.."

"It's not easy..." Keiji finished for him, Koutaro nodded slowly. "I... I dont know what it feels like, and I'm not going to pretend like I do... but... I am here for you, you know it, right?"

Bokuto took a deep breath and looking straight into Akaashi, he nodded.

"The pain isn't going to last forever..." Akaashi repeated, Bokuto placed a hand in Keiji's cheek and rubbed slowly.

"B-But... You will be there forever, right?" He asked, Akaashi was startled by the question, but he rest his face in Bokuto's hand, he nodded.

"I'll be there, Koutaro..." he said, calling him by his first name. He placed both of his hands in Bokuto's chest and got closer to him, giving him a small and soft kiss in the lips, he separated a few seconds later. "I'll be there... forever..."

♡  
♡  
♡  
Written on 25/10/20  
Translated on 10/11/20

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> English is not my first languaje so if you could point out spelling and/or grammar mistakes I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Also if you like it please leave Kudos and a comment, thank you for reading!


End file.
